Product Testing
by alwayssometimes
Summary: fremione.smut. Fred tests out a product on Hermione , she will probably give it a great review.
1. Chapter 1

Fred and Hermione had been flirting with each other for 2 weeks now. Whenever they got talking Fred always dropped obvious hints that he wanted something more, and although he was sure that she felt the same, Hermione never confessed her feelings.

One late night, Fred and George were sitting in the good armchairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room creating more products for their joke shop when out of the corner of his eye; Fred saw Hermione shut her book and head up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Fred smiled. "Sorry George, I better call it a night." He said with a wink to his twin. He headed in the opposite direction to Hermione, up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Fred walked to the end of his bed and undid his trunk and produced a pair of orange shoes with a sticky sole. Sticky shoes were a product that George and he had been developing. And every product needed testing. He also pulled a few little pills out of a container at the very bottom of his trunk and put them in his pocket.

He put the shoes on and the moment he tried to climb the staircase to the girls dormitories, as expected, it had turned into a smooth slide. Because of the sticky shoes, he had no trouble walking up the slide. When he reached the door to the sixth year girls, he took the shoes off and left them outside the door. He took a deep breath in a pitiful attempt to calm the butterflies trying to escape from his stomach. "Relax" he told himself. He gently pushed the door open just enough for him to fit through. Once inside he took a few moments to get accustomed to the darkness. When he could make out shapes and faces he looked around and then he saw her. Hermione was lying in the second bed from the left. Fred didn't know if he had the courage to do this, but decided to do it anyway. He approached the bedside and paused for a moment, just taking it in. Hermione was lying in the four-poster bed in what seemed to be a black silk nighty. Fred thought of all the things he could do to her tonight. He felt a familiar bulge growing in his pants. He took another deep breath. He put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a light shake. Hermione turned over in her sleep. Just relax. Just relax. Just relax. Fred gave a little cough, "Hermione…." He said. She gave a little groan. "Hermione?" he said a bit louder. She opened her eyes slowly, waking up. Fred smiled; she was so peaceful when she was sleeping. Hermione must have spotted him as she supported herself on one elbow so she could see him better. "Fred?"


	2. Chapter 2

**- please review guys, any ideas or comments i am happy to hear them! :)-**

****_"Fred?"_

__He smiled, he loved that she could tell the difference between him and his twin. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry I couldn't sleep" That was a little white lie although he probably would have lay in bed thinking of her for many hours. Fred hoped that it would be worth it soon. She seemed to think about that for a moment. "What does that have to do with me?" she asked, still half asleep.  
"Well I couldn't sleep because of you." Fred confessed as he sat down on the edge of her bed, he knew she wouldn't mind.  
"Because of me?" she questioned. Fred brushed a stray piece of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
"i just couldn't stop thinking about you Hermione" he thought he saw her blush, then she smiled. She lifted the covers and moved over, making room for him. Fred smiled, everything was on track. He slid under the covers making sure to get as close to her as possible. He felt the satin from her nighty brush against his bare chest. He felt the bulge in his pants getting bigger. Fred knew she liked him, and he knew he liked her... a lot. He leaned into her, then before he could change his mind he kissed her, he started soft but when he felt her responding and kissing back he turned up the heat.

After several minutes of this, the bulge in Fred's pants was more than a bulge now. He had gotten this far he may as well see what else would happen. He pulled Hermione on top of him and let his hands rest on the small of her back. A small moan escaped her lips. He pressed the bulge against her thigh and she gasped. Then she giggled. Fred saw his opportunity and starting softly kissing her neck. Her moans became more and more frequent. He stopped kissing her and turned Hermione over so she was lying on her back and Fred climbed on top of her, one of his legs resting on either side of her hips. She made to pull him down so she could kiss him again but Fred stopped her. Hermione looked puzzled as reached into his pocket. He pulled out the bottle of red pills in the shape of hearts as big as a fingernail that he had taken from his trunk earlier. "What are they ?" Hermione asked excitedly. Fred smiled.

"A product George and I have been developing, do you want to test it out?" he asked as he stroked her thighs. Without asking what they were, she paused, thinking. With an excited grin, she answered him "Okay".  
Fred grinned. This was going to be fun.

-**So what do you think so far? send me your feedback! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!-**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fred grinned. This was going to be fun._

Hermione went to take the pill from Fred's hands but he stopped her and pushed her back gently down onto the bed. "Let me" He said. She opened her mouth and he out the pill on her tongue. "Are you ready 'mione?" Fred asked. She nodded with an excited glint in her eye. Fred was just as excited. He couldn't wait to see the effects. He hoped everything happened like it was supposed to. Before he told her to start chewing, he got off her. She looked disapointed but she soon realized why. Fred pulled the hangings on the bed shut and then cast _muffliato _so no one would hear them. He stepped back through the curtains around Hermione's bed. Instead of resuming his place on her hips, he sat at the end of the bed. With his wand at the ready in his right hand. "Okay Hermione, enjoy." He said cheekily. He watched with baited breath as she chewed. He watched her swallow and straight away he knew that the product had worked.

As soon as she had swallowed she moaned and the breathed 'Fred'. Fred couldn't contain himself. He waved his want and 4 silk scarves shot out of the tip and secured one of Hermione's arms and legs to each of the four bedposts so her arms and legs were spread wide. Fred knew what Hermione would be experiencing because of the pill. Her most sensitive areas would be giving her more pleasure than she could ever imagine. She was moaning and bucking her hips wildly trying to find some friction against her pussy. Fred sat there rock hard, watching her attempt fail every time. He moved so he was kneeling in between her spread legs. "Please Fred...ahhh...I...need...you..." she panted. He smiled. He slowly glided his hands up her soft legs to her thighs then caressed her inner thighs. This drove Hermione wild. She was moving her hips more now, desperate for friction but unable to move her arms or legs she had to wait until Fred gave her some.

Fred pushed her nighty up and over her breasts. Her breasts were bigger than Fred had imagined and her pussy was wet. Her tore her nighty off and threw it on the floor. She was now completely naked and tied to the bed, begging Fred to thrust his hard cock into her. Because her legs were spread so wide, it opened her up quite a lot. Fred pushed a finger up her soaking pussy. She moaned and half screamed his name and was thrusting hard against his finger. Fred was so turned on, he felt drops of pre cum leaking out of his solid shaft. He removed his finger from Hermione, much to her disappointment but made sure she watched him as he sucked it clean. He unbuckled his pants and threw them on the floor next to her nighty. Now completely naked, He lay on top of Hermione, pushing his leaking cock against her opening, he moaned slightly as he felt her grinding against it. He sucked on each of her breasts in turn, Hermione panting hard as he did so. "Please Fred" she begged. Fred couldn't wait much longer either. He planted kisses from her neck,down her stomach then all the way down, finally placing the last one on her throbbing pussy.

Fred easily thrust his cock into a quivering Hermione. Without wasting anytime she began thrusting against Fred as hard as she could. Fred didn't mind. Several minutes went by filled with panting,screaming and moaning. Most of which came from Hermione. Soon Hermione said "I can't...gonna cum" and Fred felt her tense up then release with more panting. Fred was still going and sped up the thrusts. Hermione started panting again, this pill must be really good. She was going to cum for a second time!

Fred couldn't hold it any more. He screamed Hermione's name and shot his cum into Hermione, straight after Fred felt Hermione tense up for a second time, and she came again just as Fred was pulling out." wow" she breathed, breathless. Fred didn't know what to say. He lay next to Hermione and held her in his arms as the drug wore off. Fred smiled. This was definitely a product that worked. He made a mental note to tell George just how effective it was.

-**So what did you think!? Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-A.N : This is for GryffinPuffGirl, she wanted to see a chapter with Fred taking the pills so here we are! Thank you for your inspiration and I hope you and everyone else likes it ! :)-**

It had been two days since Fred's little 'night time surprise' for Hermione. They had had some steamy make out sessions since then but they had kept their relationship a secret but she hadn't stopped thinking about that night ever since. Those twins were brilliant and so were those pills. She had been thinking how fun and exciting it was for her experiencing the effects of the pills and the unimaginable pleasure that came with them. And then she got to thinking... What if Fred experienced the effects of the pills as well?

But now was time for the hard part : Actually getting her hands on one of these magical little pills. She couldn't ask Fred because she wanted it to be a surprise. She racked her brains for some other way of aquirring them and then it hit her. Fred was a twin. She was sure he would tell George everything _including_ that night with Hermione. She could trust George. he would keep her secret. She smirked. It was perfect.

She walked into the library, where she knew George would be after the 15 inch essay he had been told to write for Potions. He was sitting alone, thankfully, in the corner. She almost skipped over. 'Relax, just be calm' she told herself. George looked up when he heard her approaching. "hey 'mione" he greeted. She smiled in return as she sat down. He went to open his mouth to speak but Hermione impatiently cut in. "listen , George. Did Fred mention something about the Gryffindor common room, me and some pills?" She asked nervously. George blushed a famous shade of Weasley red. Obviously he had told him everything. Hermione smiled. "Right well, listen, the thing is ... I need some of those pills. " She blushed "I want to... y'know... reverse the roles." George started chuckling.  
"As in he takes the pills?" Ignoring the cheeky glint in his eye, Hermione nodded. "Well I'm glad to know the pills work." he winked and Hermione smiled but rolled her eyes. "I'll slip them to you in the great hall at dinner , okay?" George suggested. Hermione beamed , turned on her heel and walked away.

Hermione was sat in between Fred and George at the Gryffindor table that evening. She was wolfing down her casserole and Yorkshire puddings as fast as she could. The faster they ate, they sooner they could get out of here. While Fred was busy talking to Lee she turned her attention on George. She gave him a knowing look and checked around for anyone that would see. Satisfied that no one would see, he slipped his hand into his pocket and produced a small, red heart. She took it and slipped it into her own pocket. "Thanks George" she whispered. Not wanting to wait any longer, she got up and tried to pull Fred with her. He looked up in her with a questioning look on his face and she gave him a seductive smile. Without any further questions Fred pushed his plate back and started walking out of the hall into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was about to follow but quickly went back to the table and slipped a goblet of pumpkin juice off the table then proceeded to follow Fred.

They were in the Gryffindor seventh year boys dormitories kissing on Fred's bed. Hermione broke apart from their embrace motioned for Fred to put the protective enchantments in place so they wouldn't be heard or seen. While he was at the door, Hermione got out the goblet of pumpkin juice she had hidden and dropped the red pill in it. One small red firework erupted when it dissolved. Hermione smiled to herself, this was going to be fun.

Fred lay back on the bed and went to resume the steamy make out session but Hermione produced the goblet and told Fred to drink. Fred's eyes had a mischievous or was it sexy, glint in them. She knew he was turned on. "what's in it, It's not just pumpkin juice is it?" he said seductively. Hermione winked and Fred being willing to try anything , gulped in down in a few seconds. She watched and waited for the pill to take effect. Just as she began to give up hope she saw Fred's trousers form a tent where his erection was growing. Hermione smiled and saw Fred's breathing begin to quicken and she saw lust in his eyes. "oh god Hermione... you...you put one of those...of those pills...in...didn't you? He panted. Hermione nodded as she pinned him to the bed and straddled him. Fred started thrusting his clothed shaft against Hermione's crotch and she let him continue while she stripped off his shirt, taking a few seconds to marvel and his toned chest. Fred's hands found the buttons on Hermione blouse and undid them revealing her black bra which he hurriedly took off. Hermione was getting wet as Fred's thrusts began to quicken in pace. "Hermione...ohhhh shit... i need you NOW" he breathed. She smirked. She got off Fred and together they removed his pants and boxers leaving him completely naked, begging for Hermione. Hermione took off her school skirt and panties and straddled Fred again. He was getting impatient and started to use his hand to get some relief. She grabbed his hand to stop him and put one of his fingers in her mouth and started sucking them whilst looking Fred in the eyes. She knew this was getting to much for him. "please Hermione, ahhhh... Please put something ,aah, else in your mouth." She let out a small laugh. She bent down and gave Fred's rock hard member a kiss then sucked it briefly. Fred's moans were more frequent now.  
"Tell me how much you want to fuck me Freddie" she teased.  
"oh please Hermione, fuck i need you, i want you to make me cum inside you right now" he said and Hermione could hear the urgency in his voice. She slid herself onto this throbbing cock and straight away Fred was thrusting so hard, desperate to cum. Soon enough they found a pattern and their moans and grunts were so loud that they were thankful for the 'Silencio' charm. "I...I'm going to cum" Fred grunted. At this Hermione sped up the thrusting and Fred couldn't control himself. He had never felt this good in his life. Hermione felt his cum shoot into her and she couldn't hold it any longer she came over Fred's shaft . She rolled off him cuddled into his side as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"I didn't realize how good those pills were." Fred commented. Hermione kissed his neck.  
"Me too Freddie, You should start a new line of sex toys and products" she suggested.  
That sounded like a good idea...

**Hope you liked it! Please give me feedback,suggestions,critisims or just mail me to request a story! Do you think I should continue it? What sort of products should they have? Any scenarios you want to happen? I always reply to Personal messages! Thank you reading. Please review! :) **


End file.
